Yourvision Song Contest 1
Poland |presenters = Paulina Sykut-Jeżyna Marcin Prokop |exsupervisor =ESC Kuba |host = |opening = | entries = 41 | debut = All | return = none | withdraw = none | map year =YV1 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Greece Demy - "I Alitheia Miazi Psema" |nex2 = 2 |pre = |map =YV1 |tag4 = }} Yourvision Song Contest 1, often shortened to YVSC 1, was the 1st edition of Yourvision. It took place in Gdańsk, Poland. This was the first time when the competition took place in Poland. The contest was scheduled to consist of two semi-finals and a final. Location :For further information see Poland Poland, is a country in Central Europe. Poland is a unitary state divided into 16 administrative subdivisions, covering an area of 312,679 square kilometres (120,726 sq mi) with a mostly temperate climate. With a population of over 38.5 million people, Poland is the sixth most populous member state of the European Union. Poland's capital and largest city is Warsaw. Other cities include Kraków, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk and Szczecin. Poland is a regional power as well as a possible emerging world power. It has the eighth largest and one of the most dynamic economies in the European Union, simultaneously achieving a very high rank on the Human Development Index. Additionally, the Polish Stock Exchange in Warsaw is the largest and most important in Central and Eastern Europe. Poland is a developed and democratic country, which maintains a high-income economy along with very high standards of living, life quality, safety, education and economic freedom. According to the World Bank, Poland has a leading school educational system in Europe. The country provides free university education, state-funded social security and a universal health care system for all citizens. Situated between Eastern and Western European cultures and coined by a changing history, Poland developed a rich cultural heritage, including numerous historical monuments and 15 UNESCO World Heritage Sites. It is visited by approximately 16 million tourists every year (2014), making it the 16th most visited country in the world. Poland is a member state of the European Union, the Schengen Area, the United Nations, NATO and the OECD. Host City :For further information see Gdańsk Gdańsk is a Polish city on the Baltic coast. It is the capital of the Pomeranian Voivodeship, Poland's principal seaport and is also the centre of the country's fourth-largest metropolitan area. The city lies on the southern edge of Gdańsk Bay (of the Baltic Sea), in a conurbation with the city of Gdynia, spa town of Sopot, and suburban communities, which together form a metropolitan area called the Tricity (Trójmiasto), with a population approaching 1.4 million. Gdańsk itself has a population of 460,427 (December 2012), making it the largest city in the Pomerania region of Northern Poland. Gdańsk is home to the University of Gdańsk, Gdańsk University of Technology, the National Museum, the Gdańsk Shakespeare Theatre, the Museum of the Second World War, Polish Baltic Philharmonic and the European Solidarity Centre. The city also hosts St. Dominic's Fair, which dates back to 1260, and is regarded as one of the biggest trade and cultural events in Europe. Veune :For further information see Ergo Arena Ergo Arena (Hala Gdańsk-Sopot) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, that was opened in 2010. The boundary between two cities – Sopot and Gdańsk – runs through the very middle of the hall. The arena has a capacity of 11,409 people, for sports events and up to 15,000, with standing places, for concerts. For Athletics competition a six-lane, banked 200-meter oval is installed on the arena floor. According to an IAAF press release, the athletics track at the ERGO Arena, the venue for the 2014 IAAF World Indoor Championships, was officially opened for the 2014 season on Sunday 16 February and almost 6,000 people came to get a glimpse of the new track. Italian company Mondo made the indoor portable banked track with a Mondo Super X rubberized surface (13.5mm thick). Mondo's portable tracks can be assembled and disassembled in a matter of days. The company's claw locking mechanism locks the modular track frame in place without the use of screws or bolts, guaranteeing constant clamping force and perfect accuracy from panel to panel, and from installation to installation. Mondo's world-renowned Super X surface has been the world's top track for more than 30 years and was used at both the 2008 and 2012 Summer Olympics. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6) without a second chance round. Presenters On 16th August YBU and TVN announced that Paulina Sykut-Jeżyna and Marcin Prokop will be host the first edition of Yourvision Song Contest. Voting The YBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all the countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented, with countries receiving 1-8 and 10 points being displayed on-screen and the national spokesperson announcing only the country to which they award 12 points. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation has been on 11th August 2017 at the headquarters in Gdańsk. The pre-qualified countries * Armenia * Australia * Liechtenstein * Poland * United Kingdom * Vatican City were first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country will vote. After that the remaining thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, its half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by TVN at the 1st September 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in TBA September 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fourty-two countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 6 August 2017. Every country was able to choose their broadcaster for the contest. Results Semi-final 1 Seventeen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Australia, Liechtenstein and Vatican City will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Eightteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Armenia, Poland and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Edyta Górniak # Graham Norton # Sanja Vučić # Dilara Kazimova # Marijana Batinić # Marco Mengoni # Enis Bešlagić # Aura Dione # ALMA # Stéphane Bern # Nicky Byrne # Samuel Forster # Çağatay Ulusoy # Zara Larsson Zlata Ognevich﻿ Gery-Nikol Iveta Mukuchyan Alma Salvador Sobral Alexander Rybak ﻿ Elina Born Gianluca Ginoble Conchita Wurst Lisa Ajax Ivi Adamou Lorde Eleni Foureira Besa Kokëdhima Nathan Trent Alessandro Cattelan Zhanar Dugalova Dima Bilan Martina Bárta Alvaro Soler Svala Princess Alexandra Afrojack Dua Lipa Sirusho Alexandra Stan Guy Sebastian Category:Yourvision Song Contest